Blame it on the rain
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: When a power outage strikes, Beth and Randy are left in a difficult situation, one that will change their lives forever.


Ok ONESHOT time again I decided I needed a break from Hostage takers, please enjoy.

BLAME IT ON THE RAIN

Beth stood at the window, it was still raining outside, it hadn't stopped all day, for that matter Beth couldn't remember a time when it hadn't been raining. It seemed to drum on the glass, making the outside world blurry and shapeless. Usually she liked watching the rain from inside a warm cosy room but not today. Today her mood was as grey as the cloud filled sky, she took a deep breath and sighed, stepping back from the window she went over to the bed and sat down. She was beyond tired, but recently all she seemed to do was sleep.

Looking around her room she spotted the remote control for the TV and almost by instinct she switched it on. Flicking through the channels she finally settled on a weather report, pulling herself up onto the bed she rested against the pillows and turned up the volume.

"The low pressure system currently sitting over the North West region is still in control of the weather systems. We can expect another ten to twelve inches of rain over the next couple of days I am afraid. Good for the gardens but there is not break in the weather on the horizon." Beth switched off the TV and resisted the urge to throw the remote at it. Settling for slamming it down on the mattress instead, Beth hissed as she hit her finger on the wooden frame.

"Gad dam it." She swore placing the injured finger into her mouth and sucking on it gently. It did little to ease the pain, but it did make her feel better. She was bored with being copped up in her room with nothing to do. The hotel had little to offer and site seeing was out of the question in this kind of weather. Considering a nap Beth looked down at the soft sheets that she was lying on, turning slightly she fluffed up her pillow and laid her head down. Thinking she would just close her eyes for a minute she rested her head on her arm and allowed her eyelids to fall closed.

The drumming of the rain upon the window continued as she slumbered, the water running down the glass forming a puddle at the base. The sky grew darker as night approached, the lights of the city casting an uneven glow across her body as she lay atop the covers of her bed, Beth slept on.

Randy had to run from his car to the hotel, even in the dash of barely ten feet he was soaked. He couldn't believe it was possible for it to rain this hard. The droplets were the size of golf balls and as they hut the wet pavement they sent puddles of water into the air. Soaking his pants as he ran through the ever increasing volume of water that covered the pavement. Bursting through the lobby doors Randy shook the water out of his hair and at the cuffs on his trousers.

"Still raining a?" John Cena said with a small grin on his face as he walked passed Randy, Brie Bella on his arm as Randy threw John a glare and squeezed the water out of his shirt.

"Bite me Cena." He said under his breath, randy really didn't want to get into an argument right now he had more important things to do. Walking across to the elevator Randy pushed the button for his floor and climbed aboard. He waited almost impatiently as the elevator doors closed and the lift began it accent. His foot tapped on the floor as his fingers drummed on the wall, his body was tense with anticipation as finally the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Virtually springing out as soon as the doors opened Randy walked quickly down the hall. Pulling his keys out of his coat pocket and shaking away the rain that had managed to get inside. He slid the key into the lock and turned it. The bolt gave a resounding click backwards as the bolt slid back and Randy pushed open the door. The room was dark, the only light coming from the window and it was barely enough to see by. Flicking on the light Randy moved into the bathroom and threw his clothes off as he went. Cold from the rain and sweaty from his night in the ring Randy couldn't wait to get into the shower.

Randy smiled as he stepped under the warm spray, there were good ways and bad ways to get wet. Diving into a cool swimming pool on a hot day was good. A nice warm shower after a workout was great. Getting drenched by ice cold rain was not. Allowing his head to slip forward Randy let the water ease his aching neck, the sound of the shower had also drowned out the sound of the rain and Randy let his body relax into the heat.

He had no idea how long he had been in the shower, but an insistent knocking seemed to be coming from his door. Turning and switching off the shower Randy listened for a moment until the sound came again. This time Randy swore he heard his name being called. Climbing out of the tub as quickly as he could Randy grabbed a towel from the rail and wrapped it around his dripping body.

"Randy you there!" the call came again as he padded his way across the main room and towards his door."

"I'm coming hold your horses." Randy called as his hand found the door knob and he turned it allowing entrance to the person on the other side.

"Beth what's up?" Randy asked concern in his voice as the blonde entered his room, briefly looking at him before averting her gaze.

"Umm nothing I was bored and I knew you were back so I thought I would come and see you. When you didn't answer the door I guess I panicked a little." Beth said looking slightly uncomfortable at Randy's state of undress as he closed the door and followed her into the room.

"As you may have guessed it was because I was in the shower." He replied enjoying Beth obvious unease at the situation.

"Maybe I should just leave you to it then I am sorry for disturbing you." Beth said making to get up before Randy placed a hand on her shoulder and kept her seated on the bed.

"It's fine I will get dressed and attempt to provide you with some entertainment." Randy replied walking back into the bathroom to grab a fresh towel and to grab some clothes. Beth sat on the end of the bed looking round. For the most part his room was tidy. There were some dirty clothes left in a pile on the floor, and an unwashed coffee mug on the side but all in all it wasn't too bad. Feeling the need to clean however Beth stood up and picked up the dirty wet clothes and folded them, placing them in a bag for washing. That done she picked up the coffee mug and went to the sink and rinsed it under the hot tap. It was then Randy reappeared and scowled at her.

"Beth what have I told you about cleaning up my room, go sit down and I will put the kettle on." Randy said virtually escorting her back over to the bed as the lights went out.

"What's happening?" Beth asked as Randy kept a firm hold on her shoulders in the dark.

"Power cut I imagine, must been all the rain, I'm sure it will come back on soon." He said guiding them both over to the bed. His hand outstretched so he could feel for any obstacles that might be in their way. Finding the bed he sat Beth down and made his way to the phone, pressing the buttons a few times, and hitting resent Randy replaced the phone and turned to Beth.

"Phones are down as well, now I am sure everything will be ok, but I should go down to the lobby to see what is happening." Randy said finding Beth in the dark once more, his hand finding hers as she took hold of it firmly. She could barely make out his eyes in the almost pitch blackness of the room. No light came in from the window as it seemed the city was in black out.

"Do you have to go, I mean it could all be over soon." Beth said and Randy her the fear in her voice, it was not like the blonde diva to be scared, but the tightness with which she was holding his hand told Randy all he needed to know.

"You're right, the elevators are probably out anyway, and who wants to walk down ten flights of stairs." He said feeling the pressure in his hand ease almost immediately. Silence filled the room for a moment, the only sound the drumming of the rain; it was almost comforting now, filling the empty void with its presence.

"So how did it go today?" Beth asked making Randy jump slightly as he focused on her once more.

"Not too bad, we got a good crowd despite the weather." Randy replied as he heard Beth shift on the bed.

"Was Phil there?" Beth asked cautiously and Randy could hear the pain in her voice, the dark was allowing his ears to take up the job of his site, and even in those three words he could hear a multitude of feelings.

"Yeah he was." Randy supplied knowing there would probably be more questions, but he wasn't going to volunteer the information.

"Was he with her?" Beth asked and it was Randy's turn to be quite, he hated seeing his friend like this, she had deserved better from Phil. Randy had warned her at the start, but love as they say is blind. All he could do now was be there for her, and it was a promise he was determined to keep.

"Yeah she was there." Randy replied knowing that lying would do her no good in the end and he heard her sniff. He hated to think of her crying alone in the dark. Moving up the bed he found her propped up against the pillows. He put his arm around her and pulled her close, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder as they sat there in the darkness of the room. It was a quiet moment, the silence saying as much as any words possibly could.

"I have to pee." Beth said finally and Randy could feel her smile against his shoulder. Removing his arm he allowed the diva to get up, her sifting weight moved the bed slightly and Randy could make out her shape vague and darker than the room surrounding it.

"You need any help?" Randy asked sitting forward slightly as he saw the figure pause. He could just imagine the look on her face. The raise eyebrow, the half-smile and the hand she was bound to have placed on her hip.

"Thanks but I think I will manage." Beth said finally as she began her slow walk towards the bathroom. Randy saw the door open, the room beyond slightly lighter than the blackness that engulfed it. He watched as she moved through into the room and closed the door. Not knowing what to do, Randy decided to try the phone again, but it was to no avail. Moving over to the window Randy looked down through the torrent of rain still hitting the glass and saw that the city below was still cloaked in darkness.

"Whatever happened, I think it is pretty bad, the entire city seems to be out." Randy called into the darkness, but there was no reply. Thinking that Beth simply didn't hear him Randy moved closer to the door.

"Hey I think it's pretty bad, maybe we should both go down to the lobby and find out what is going on." There was still no reply from inside the bathroom, and now Randy was worried. The door was not that thick, she should have heard him, even over the sound of the rain. Placing his hand on the door knob he turned it and tried to push the door open. Something was blocking him from doing so.

"Beth, Beth are you ok!" He called feeling the panic rise in his chest as he shoved at the door as it moved a few inches. It was enough to fit his head though as he looked down and saw Beth on the floor. She was slumped against the door, legs straight out in front of her head hung low to one side.

"Dam it Beth." Randy said pushing at the door, being careful not to hurt her. When it was open enough for him to get through Randy stepped into the room and bent down. Checking for a pulse on her neck he found one immediately. Grateful for small mercies, he placed his cheek next to her mouth and felt her warm breath on his face. Realising that she had simply passed out Randy grabbed her under the arm pits and pulled her away from the door. Laying her flat on the bathroom floor he gently tried to shake her awake.

"Beth, come on honey, open your eyes." Randy said giving her shoulder a small push as he heard her give a small groan.

"That's it come on wake up." Randy said almost insanely happy that she was alright.

"What happened?" Beth asked trying to sit up but Randy held her down.

"You fainted, gave me quite a scare." Randy said as Beth gave another moan and clutched hold of her stomach.

"Randy." She said her voice panicked as he placed his hand over hers and looked down at her face.

"No, you can't not now." Randy said as Beth sat up and clutched ay her belly, a small groan escaping her lips as the floor around her grew wet.

"It's coming Randy I can't exactly stop it." She said turning to Randy in the dark and clutching hold of his hand as he stood up.

"I know that, but you're a week early, why did it start now." Randy said wondering how they were going to do this.

"I don't know blame it on the rain." Beth growled as she cried out in pain again and Randy tried to stand up.

"I will go and get help, just don't push." Randy said but Beth didn't let go of his hand. Her grip was strong and her eyes were so wide he could see them even in the darkness of the room.

"No you have to help me up; I will not have this baby on a bathroom floor." Beth said as the contraction passed and she started to feel better.

"I can't deliver a baby Beth, we need a doctor." Randy said panic rising in him once more as Beth stood up and he helped her out in to the main room and got her to the bed.

"You may not have noticed but we are in a black out here, no phones, no way to call an ambulance." Beth said her anger rising as she scooted back up the bed and lent back against the pillows. Breathing in as out as slowly as she could, for now the pain had subsided but she knew it would be back.

"I know that, but what if something goes wrong, we need help Beth." Randy said not knowing what to do as Beth almost screamed as another contraction hit her.

"You leave and you're a dead man." Beth shouted as she grabbed hold of Randy's shoulder hard enough for it to hurt.

"Ok ok fine, I will get some hot water and some blankets, just keep your legs together." Randy said as Beth fell back onto the pillows as the contraction subsided again.

Randy gathered what he needed, his heart pounding as he did so, he could here Beth in the other room panting for breath and he knew it wouldn't be long now. For the past few months he had been helping her out at her lama's class. He was now extremely grateful that he did, this was certainly not how he has envisioned Beth would have had her baby, but whether he liked it or not it was coming, and he was the only one here. He knew to try and find some help could take him ages, and he may not even have any success. As he walked back into the room he saw that Beth had stripped off the bed clothes and was now lying on the mattress with the sheet covering her lower half. He gulped, could he really do this, for a second the thought of going to get Phil flashed though his mind. Randy knew though that Phil had lost the right to be a father to this child a long time ago, not just because he had abandoned Beth, but also because he had said in no uncertain terms that he had no interest in the child.

"Randy, god it hurts!" Beth yelled as another contraction hit and Randy was shocked out of his reprieve. Almost spilling the water over himself as he brought it over to the bed. Rinsing a flannel he whipped the sweat off of Beth's forehead and held her hand tightly.

"Breath Beth just like the nurse told you." He said breathing with her as again the contraction went away and Randy knew he had to see how she was doing.

"I um have to check you you know." Randy said feeling grateful for the darkness as it covered up his blush. Beth said nothing merely lying back with exhaustion as Randy lifted the sheet and found that he could see nothing.

"It's too dark to see I will get my mobile." Randy said snatching the instrument off the side and turning it on. As expected there was no service, but the light of the screen lit up the surrounding area. He could now see Beth's sweaty tired face. The pain there broke his heart as another contraction hit. They were coming faster now and Randy knew that modesty was going to have to be a non-consideration.

"Ok Beth I can see now, I can't see the baby yet, but I guess if you need to push then push." Randy said feeling out of his depth here. He had done his basic first aid course, but delivering a baby was a far different matter. Holding on to Beth's knees he stroked her legs as she panted for breath once more and rested back on the pillows for a moment.

Beth couldn't believe this was happening, she wasn't due for another week, but the signs had been there. Her back pain as she woke up after her nap. The vague pain in her stomach that had come and gone all day. Now she was here legs akimbo in Randy's hotel room as he perched between her legs. His hands were running up and down her thighs, trying to sooth her as he spoke calming words softly to her. Beth was grateful that he was here for her, more than she could ever tell him, he had been her rock for the last few months and she would be repaying him for the rest of her life. The pain hit her again, making her cry out as a tear ran down her face and her hands clasped at the bed sheet.

"God I have to push." She cried as Randy told her to do just that, white spots began to form in front of her eyes, but she was not going to pass out. Making herself focus on Randy's voice she started breathing, realising that she had been holding her breath as she pushed with all her might.

"I see it, I see the head." Randy yelled as Beth fell back against the pillows as the pain faded and she felt sweat join the tears on her face. For a moment in the calm the levity of this was sinking in. she was going to be a single mom, her life one of constant upheaval, on the road every week, long hours and no support.

"What have I done?" Beth whispered as Randy came up and placed a cooling cloth on her head, if he had heard her he did not speak it. He went back down her body and moved the sheet out of the way again.

"Ok last one Beth, next contraction push with all you've got ok." Randy said quickly looking up at her as Beth only managed a nod before the contraction hit her again. Beth braced herself on the bed, clenching her fists in the sheets and pushing hard. Her teeth clamped together she sucked in air through her nostrils as she felt the baby finally come out.

"I have him, it's a boy Beth you have a son." Randy said as the lights turned back on and illuminated Randy and her baby boy in a soft yellow glow.

"Oh god." Beth sobbed as Randy quickly cut the cord with a pair of nail scissors and wrapped the crying infant in the blanket he had gotten earlier.

Beth watched as Randy whipped her son clean, he looked down at him with such reverence it was worth all the effort just to see her son in Randy's arms.

"Here you go mom." Randy said moving over to Beth who held out her arms to take the baby from him.

"He has your eyes." Randy said as the baby looked at her with a pair of brilliant blue eyes that blinked slowly at his new world.

"Yeah he does." Beth half laughed half cried as the infant held out a tiny hand. Beth placed her finger on it and immediately the baby took hold of it. Clinging on to it for dear life as Randy smiled down at him.

"What's his name?" Randy whispered as he patted Beth's damp hair as the baby cooed as if in agreement, wanting to know his name. Beth looked up for a moment and locked eyes with Randy, there was so much unsaid between them and one look in this unguarded moment was enough for them both to know how the other felt.

"Keith, I think I will name him Keith." Beth said her voice barely above a whisper as Randy bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. His tears landing in her already wet hair as he looked at them both.

"You're beautiful you know that both of you." Randy said as Beth looked up at him with a small frown.

"I bet all sweaty and tired." Beth said moving her eyes from Randy to her new born son as he gave a huge yawn and closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter; you will always be beautiful, even when you're old and grey." Randy replied as he knelt down on the bed and pulled Beth in close as the baby fell asleep in Beth's arms. Beth turned her head up to look at Randy again as the rain still fell against the window. The light now filling the room hid nothing for Randy's expression as he ran his hand down her cheek and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I like to hear you say that in thirty years." Beth whispered as Randy pulled her up so she was resting on his shoulder again.

"I would love to tell you that in thirty years if you can put up with me for that long." Randy said a sincerity in his voice that Beth had never heard from him before. She paused for a moment wondering what the future held for them all. Looking back down at her son Beth ran her hand across his head, pushing back the thin covering of blonde hair there and turning to smile back up at Randy.

"I think we would both like that." She said as Randy placed his lips over hers in a sweet kiss. It last for but a moment, but in that moment a thousand words are said. Parting Beth smiled up at Randy as he continued to hold her close, he knew he would have to move soon, they would have to go to the hospital and get everything checked out. He didn't want the moment to end though; he wanted to stay with them like this forever.

"This baby may have been born in the darkness, but I have a feeling he is going to show us the light." Beth said as Randy nodded his head in agreement the sound of the rain the only thing in the room as the sun rose on the horizon, biding welcome to a new day, and its newest arrival.

THE END

Ok I know that was very different for me and I hope it came out ok, any and all feedback is welcomed I hope it wasn't too cheesy and ending thank you for reading XxX


End file.
